The Lost Years: Remus and Tonks
by Mamawolfie
Summary: To Remus/Tonks shippers out there who wondered about the years and moments that JK Rowling didn' tell us about.
1. Introduction and Beginnings

-1The Lost Years: Chapter One

Author's Note and Introduction: Tonks and Remus lovers everywhere will tell you how positively annoyed they are with JK Rowling not focusing in on their favorite couple enough! Hopefully this fiction, which focuses on the years and lost times JK Rowling left out, will clear things up.

Disclaimers: All characters belong to JK Rowling (-sniffle-).

Enjoy! Critiques very welcome.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Introduction and Beginnings

_Remus Lupin_

Remus John Lupin was a very stran-, well no, no he wasn't. He was actually quite the opposite of strange, comparatively

speaking. Sure, he had his problems like everyone else, but he seemed to be relatively normal despite a few quirks such as his

"monthly" issues and an unnatural love of chocolate. As everyone knew he was one of the four elites back in school. One of the

Marauders, along with the best friends anyone could possibly ask for, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. They had

stuck by him through thick and thin, even when they discovered what he was. As terrifying as his secret was, they accepted him

and treated him no differently after they had found out then when they first met him. In fact, they did the opposite. They worked

long and hard to become Animagus, so that they could be with him while he transformed. It was rather sweet, how could he ever

be so lucky? Of course, with his problems he recognized and accepted that unless he found another werewolf to share his life with

(highly unlikely), he could never have a family of his own. And most likely, he would be alone forever. It didn't help that his friends

were either dying off, becoming traitors, or in hiding. Once he had joined The Order, his fate seemed to change. He met a

wonderful girl! She was perfect. Sweet and beautiful and smart in every way. Quirky and klutzy and ditzy as well, but her faults

only enhanced her perfection to him. He couldn't act on his feelings of course. It would be too bold, too daring, too….stupid.

Besides, she was thirteen years younger then him and he was old and ugly and a werewolf on top of all that. There was no way on

Earth that she would ever accept him, especially if she found out about who he really was. It was too much to even dream about it. He wouldn't want to hurt her.

_Remus Lupin Was Destined To Be Alone._

_Nymphadora Tonks_

There were a few things that you should never tell Tonks. Above all, you do NOT call her Nymphadora. _Nymphadora_. It was so

contrary to her personality. It was a relatively sophisticated name and Tonks was **NOT **sophisticated in any way, shape or form.

She tripped over whatever happened to be in her way or even whatever happened to be three or four feet away from her that no

one else could _possibly _manage to trip over. Tonks was so much more suiting! It was cute and quirky! Just like her. Tonks was a

Metamorphmagus, meaning she could switch hair colors, eye colors, shapes, and forms at will. Like a shape shifter almost. Her

favorite color seemed to be a bright pink, though the color of her hair changed with mood. These moods weren't temporary

emotions, such as red with anger as you would expect. No, they would have to be strong feelings over a long period of time for

them to affect her that much. For example, if she were unusually sad or hopeless for a long period of time her hair might turn to a

mousy brown color. If she were in love, her hair might return to a vibrant pink and she would seem to glow with the emotion. Right

now, she felt neither of these emotions. Nothing extraordinarily powerful lately. However, something was surely building up. She

had recently completed her training as an Auror and had joined The Order Of The Phoenix, where she met some very powerful,

very interesting Wizards and Witches. Among them the handsome and sophisticated Remus Lupin. He was all that she wasn't and

worldly, intelligent…graceful even! And he could _cook. _He could cook a whole lot better than her anyway, which wasn't saying

much considering that a bowl of cereal turned into a fire in the kitchen when she knocked the milk onto the working stove. It

wasn't pleasant, and highly embarrassing, but easily fixed. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have the courage to ask

him to go somewhere. She imagined it in her head time and time again and every time she didn't like the results! After all, he was

experienced in multiple things, including relationships she assumed, while she was rather ignorant to things. She was young and had

only even graduated Hogwarts less than a decade ago! He had already graduated and taught and now he was a part of this Order,

though she was too. Well, one day she would muster up some courage and ask him to accompany her somewhere for a

Butterbeer and manage not to fumble on her words or set a fire to anything or break anything or trip and fall.

_Nymphadora Tonks Was Determined To Find Someone._

Beginnings.

"I will make cereal. I will make Cereal and I will not burn anything," Tonks was busy, very carefully trying to measure out the proper amount of milk to put into a bowl with two cups of her favorite cereal. (When she could actually make it).

"How do you burn something that doesn't require an oven?"

Being Tonks, she predictably whirled around causing the bowl to be hit somehow into the cupboard, nearly missing Remus' head and shatter on the floor. She winced as her face went from pale to bright red in a total of .3 seconds once she realized what had happened. "Lupin! Whoops, sorry! You should know not to startle me after the portrait incident…s."

"It's alright Nymphadora, no harm done." Remus replied easily as he scooped up the remains of the bowl and cereal and threw it away. Then directing his attention to the milk she was going to pour in measuring cups, he chuckled. "You were using those to make cereal?" He asked her, retrieving a new bowl from another cupboard.

"Well, yes. That's how you cook! Isn't it?"

"Making cereal is hardly cooking! Watch." He said and poured the cereal into the bowl and poured in the milk. "See?"

Tonks stared at the cereal and then at the measuring cups, and looked back up to Remus. "You don't need measuring cups? But look! It says _right here, _that you need one cup of milk for two cups of cereal!" She replied quickly, dumbstruck. Though, it was muggle cereal after all, they tended to do things backwards anyway.

"No, you don't need them." Remus cleaned up the measuring cups and taking out a spoon, which he placed in the bowl of cereal and gave to Tonks. He turned away rather quickly and turned his attention to dutifully cleaning up the spots and mess on the counter.

Tonks leaned against the counter, contently beginning to eat her cereal. It was completely silent in the kitchen now, save for the squeaking noises that the cloth Remus was using made when combined with soap and the counter. "You know, you don't have to clean like that either. You can just use your wand." She suggested through a mouthful of cereal, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh I know, it gives me something to do. Besides, I like to clean." Remus admitted with a sheepish smile, returning to his cleaning.

His smiles! They were lovely. His smiles weren't forced or awkward like others, including herself, they came easily to him. She found it endearing, and adorable! "Yuck, I prefer my wand." She admitted. While setting down the bowl of cereal near the sink and glancing toward the door. "Well, I'd better go now. Thank you for the breakfast! And sorry for the near-decapitation by cereal bowl." She said with a grin, walking backwards toward the door. Of course, this was a mistake as she tripped and whirled around quickly to run out of the kitchen, subtly, before she happened to do anything else clumsily.

"Goodbye Nymphadora." Remus said to himself after she left. She was a sweet girl. A little strange, but he liked her nonetheless. He stared off at the doorway where she had gone before forcing himself to return to cleaning the same spot on the counter pointlessly. It didn't matter, he wasn't thinking about cleaning. He had his mind on someone else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yay! First Chapter complete! Leave me comments, critiques, suggestions, whatever your heart desires. 3


	2. Butterbeer and Friends

-1The Lost Years: Chapter Two

Author's Note: Ooh! Thanks to the three people that reviewed already! I've got the next few chapters outlined in my brain, so I'll try and post them quickly! )

On with Chapter Two! Woo!

P.S: Happy Birthday to everybody's favorite werewolf, Remus! D (March 10th!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Butterbeer and Friends.

Today was a rather special day, yes it was! Today Tonks was absolutely positive she would give up her silly school-girl crush and take some action! After all, she wasn't a student at Hogwarts anymore. She was a grown up! Er….an adult. She could make decisions for herself. It was getting rather boring for the last few days at The Black Residence anyway, there were people coming and going and really not much going on! There had been no threats to Harry recently, she assumed he was doing very well this year at Hogwarts! This would be the perfect opportunity to go out for a change, and be carefree, if only for a little while.

She examined herself critically in the mirror. Did Remus like her hair so pink? After all, it was a little childish, and might look a tiny bit silly on a grown woman…though it suited her so well! She sighed, deciding she misewell give other colors a chance. She changed her hair effortlessly to "normal" colors, blonde first. Ew. Nymphadora Tonks was **NOT **a blonde, that was for sure. Black hair? Well, that was alright, though it was much too sinister and dark looking for her. The next color was a mousey brown color and she completely despised how that looked on her. None of these natural colors fit her, they never had and most likely never would. Her personality was too bubbly and too unique, a plain color just wouldn't work. Gratefully, Tonks changed her hair into the pink it was before. Ah, now that was much better. Today she had chosen her most outlandish pink robes to match her hair. Since her hair color changing hadn't gone too well, she decided to stick to what she felt comfortable in. She took a last glance in the mirror and smiled at her reflection in approval. Today was going to be simply marvelous! She could feel it.

Today was a shitty day. Though of course, Remus was too polite of a gentlemen to explain it in those terms. He would have said, "Today is a nice day…though it is not going very well for me." Or something along those lines. Nonetheless, Remus was not in a very good mood. He felt sick, it was obvious that that time of the month was coming again, and relatively soon, likely in a few days. Sure, he had been taking the potions Snape made for him, but they didn't help with all of the symptoms. So he felt weak and tired and irritable like he usually did. He looked a mess too. He was in the kitchen again and had just made breakfast for himself. They were pancakes, and he had thought that he would like them when they were ready…but they looked disgusting now. He groaned and pushed the plate away, resting his head in his arms on the table. He did hope that no one else would be up so early to see him in such a state. He was in no mood to make up some excuse on why he was feeling terribly.

"Morning Lupin!"

That voice! Oh great, just the person he wanted to see. He wanted to see her actually, he just didn't want her to see him, or question him. So he pulled himself up very quickly, smiling convincingly across at her. "Oh, Nymphadora! Good Morning." He choked out, resting his head on his hand and smiling at her.

"You can call me Tonks." Tonks insisted. He should know how she hated her given name. In fact, she had reminded him of it every time he called her it. But he seemed to either forget it, or just not care, as he continued to call her Nymphadora. Her attention was turned to the pancakes, which happened to have chocolate chips in them and happened to be her favorite kind of pancakes. Besides, cereal was getting annoying. All of the pouring and the getting out things. And the pancakes were _right there. _Maybe Remus had made them for her anyway. He didn't look like he was very hungry! "Are you going to eat those?" She asked ignorantly, pointing at the plate.

"Nymphadora is a beautiful name, and yes, you can have them. I…already ate." He said quickly. He didn't like lying, but he didn't want her to question him either. So naturally, the latter uncomfortableness won.

"Oh Yay! Thanks Lupin." Tonks replied hungrily. She took the plate and sat down at the table, kicking her legs up onto another chair. After eating nearly half of one pancake she finished and cleared her throat. "Isn't it getting boring around here?"

"Why no, I find it relaxing actually." Remus replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, well…don't you ever just want to _get out?_"

"No. It's very comfortable here."

"Oh." This was going well. "You never want to just go have a Butterbeer or something with a _friend_?"

"Not really." Remus replied obliviously.

"Ooookaaayy….Well, okay! I have an idea! How 'bout you and I go for a Butterbeer later? Doesn't that sound fun?" Tonks asked hopefully.

_Ohhhhhhh…. _Now Remus understood what Tonks had been hinting at. A Butterbeer actually did sound good, and he liked spending time with Tonks. On the other hand, he looked and felt miserable. Maybe going out somewhere could change that? He fought himself to not look at Tonks, though he couldn't resist. Oh, and he had been right to try and not look at her. She looked positively adorable as he knew she would, hopeful with large eyes and a bright smile, calmly awaiting his answer. Oh dear, he'd best reply fast before she grew impatient. "Oh…well…." He trailed off a moment, pausing to consider his options.

Oh No! He was taking forever to say something back! This was complete torture! She couldn't stand it! Why, why, WHY had she asked him today? Of course he was busy thinking up ways he could let her down and tell her gently, because he was _such _a gentlemen and wouldn't want to hurt her poor, immature, school-girl, weird hair, cereal measuring, strange feel-

"I'd love to go with you." Remus finally said, after making up his mind. He didn't want to get too much closer to Tonks, in fear of lov-, _liking _her more than he already did. But she said that they were friends and two friends going for a non-alcoholic drink was not stepping out of the norm of what friends would do. It wasn't a date, it wasn't even a meeting or anything like that. It was just two casual friends going out to escape the boredom of their home. Spending a few hours with Tonks would not change his mind about her.

"Oh! Well, we'll go in an hour okay? I've just got to finish this up and stuff, and wash this plate…" She stood up hurriedly out of her chair and with a combination of excitement that Remus had said yes, and moving so quickly it resulted in tripping while causing the plate to fall on the floor and shatter…again. "Oh Poo." Tonks said with a scowl. "That's the…" She paused to count on her fingers. "The 5th plate in the last two days!" She said pulling out her wand. She carefully caused the plate pieces to rise up and put themselves into the trash can. Who knows what mess she would make if she actually tried to pick up the plate pieces in her hands. 'Well, see you in an hour Lupin."

Remus chuckled and noticed that his head didn't seem to hurt as much as it had before. That girl… did she even realize how beautiful she was when she was breaking things? She was simply endearing.

_One Hour And Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Come on! This will be fun, we should try and get a seat near the window!" Tonks suggested, nearly skipping off to The Three Broomsticks. They were in Hogsmeade, obviously, and it was one of Tonks favorite places to be. Why wouldn't it be? It had the most marvelous candy store that she had ever seen, her favorite store for pranks and some random shops for "useful" things such as…books and stuff. Tonks clearly preferred Honeydukes.

Remus was feeling much better now, and a warm Butterbeer would only increase his well-being. Tonks was so vibrant as well, he could nearly feel it radiating off of her skin. Her feelings and emotions seemed to be contagious, as his mood was lightning extensively. "That sounds good!" He replied, nearly matching her enthusiasm. He walked in front of her as they reached The Three Broomsticks and held the door open for her.

"Why, Thank you Mr. Lupin." Tonks replied, bobbing a curtsey before scurrying inside. She snagged a booth near the window and put the pink hat she had been wearing on the table.

Remus shook his head and chuckled at her playful actions and followed her inside." I'll get our drinks." He offered, going to the bar.

Tonks leaned back contently in the booth. This would be fun. She was determined to win Remus over. Even if they were such opposites in every way. She was positive it would work. How she would win him over she didn't know yet. There was no chance of "flirting", that just didn't seem to go well with her. Apparently flirting was an art or something, that's what her friends at Hogwarts had told her anyway!

Remus sat down, sliding a Butterbeer to Tonks and taking a long swallow of his. Ah! Coming here was possibly the best thing he could have done to relieve some of the pain and weariness that had seemed to disappear now. "This was a very good idea Nymphadora! Thank you for inviting me here."

"Oh! No problem at all, my pleasure really!" That was very true. She was overjoyed that he had accepted her offer!

They sat in silence for a while. The only sounds were those of the people around them and each of them sipping their drinks. It was awkward to sit in silence with another person right there. So obviously they had to make conversation.

"Do You…?"

"Have you…?"

Of course they both tried to break the silence at the exact same time, leading to an even more awkward situation. "You go first." Remus said with a light chuckle, motioning at her.

"Oh! Well I was just going to ask if you liked the Butterbeer." Tonks said with a grin.

"Of course! There's no better drink anywhere in this world."

"That's good!…So what did you want to say?"

"I was going to ask you if you've been to Honeydukes or Zonko's lately."

"Of cour-, oh I mean….no. Not for a long time!" She had to correct herself! If he knew that she had been to Honeydukes only last week then what would he think? That would only enhance his views of her being a child, and so much less experienced than him! And that would not be good at all.

"Oh really? I do love Honeydukes. You can never have too many chocolate frogs you know, chocolate is very good to keep handy." Remus said, patting his pocket where there likely was a chocolate frog. "In fact, I'm a little short on chocolate nowadays. Would you like to go there next?"

Tonks had forgotten about his strong liking for chocolate! A trip to Honeydukes sounded wonderful, she needed to restock on sweet things as well. "That sounds perfect! Are you ready to go?" Tonks questioned, putting the pink hat back on her head. It was rather cold outside today.

Remus nodded and they headed off to Honeydukes. Fortunately, it was just around the corner. They arrived quickly at Honeydukes and stepped inside. The sweet smell of chocolate and candies was overpowering and refreshing at the same time. Honeydukes was magical. Any adult that walked inside would be immediately taken back in time to their childhoods and any child would remember the store and their memories there forever.

Predictably, Remus made his way over to the chocolate section while Tonks glanced around, picking up odd things in the prank department of the store as well as some chocolate frogs and sugar quills. It didn't matter that she didn't have much use for sugar quills anymore, they still tasted good. She walked to Remus after gathering her things and looked at the wide variety of chocolates. A particular chocolate caught her eye and she smiled at spotting it. The chocolate was heart shaped and pink. Glancing more carefully at it she read that the chocolate would supposedly glow and flash when shared by the buyer and his or her true love. It was probably somehow fake, it seemed impossible, even in the magic world, that a candy would be able to tell such things. But there was only one left and Tonks was completely intrigued by it, so she stealthily added it to her pile. "Ready to go now Lupin?" She asked, turning to him.

Remus nodded and gathered up his pile full of chocolate frogs. They paid for their things and left the store. They walked side by side out of the store, bags in the hands furthest away from the other. It was cold, and Tonks' stupidly forgot to wear gloves on such a cold day. Remus' gloved hand was looking awfully inviting, and she figured it was about time to make her "move". If holding hands was considered a "move". Either way, she'd have an excuse now if he questioned her. She subtly slipped her hand into Remus' and walked down the streets of Hogsmeade like nothing had ever happened.

What the..? Remus glanced down and saw that somehow Tonks had slipped her hand into his. He felt his face heat up and turn red, and it was good that it was cold out because-, wait! It was cold, and Tonks didn't have mittens or gloves on. That must be the reason. Well, poor girl. He couldn't blame her for wanting to warm her hands up a bit. He tried to ignore that fact that if she wanted to warm her hands she could have just stuck them in her pocket instead. He walked along blissfully, keeping a tight grip on her hand.

The arrived back at the Black Mansion relatively quickly. Time seemed to fly by while they walked together. Even though they were nearly completely silent the way home, save for a few pointless comments, it wasn't boring.

They reached the door steps of the Manor and paused there."I had such a wonderful time with you, Remus!" Tonks said with a smile, not releasing his hand.

"I'm glad! This is just what I needed today, thank you Nymphadora."

And they stood there for a while. It was silent and cold everywhere else but around them. Now was the time to make her _real _move! Now was perfect! And so Tonks leaned forward and took a step closer to Remus. Lips pursued awkwardly and eyes shut, she was absolutely positive this would be _perfect. _Just one more step closer and she would be close enough to-

By the time Remus realized what Tonks was about to do there was nothing he could possibly do to stop her. He closed his own eyes and braced himself, telling himself over and over that he mustn't start dreaming. _There is no chance for her and me. No chance. It'll be just a nice friendly kiss! A kiss between friends! Oh damnit. _And he waited for what seemed for eternity before he heard a crash and Tonk's hand slip from his grasp.

"OH DAMNIT!"

"Nymphadora! Nymphadora, are you alright?" Remus asked, disappointed and relieved that she hadn't completed her kiss. Worried though, that she had fallen and slipped on the ice. He reached out his hands to help her up, though before he knew it Tonks had gotten up, run inside and slammed the door. All he saw was her hair turn from pink to red and her face flush. He stared at the door for a while before finally opening it and walking inside. There was much he had to ponder after that, so much. He could talk himself into thinking that the first event was purely by coincidence and that Tonks wanted nothing more to do with him than just a casual friend. Though the last one, he wasn't sure how he could ever talk himself into thinking that she just wanted to be friends. This was going to make things quite a deal harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note: Woo! Let me know how you liked it! Or hated it for that matter!

Ciao!


	3. Pink Razors and Stressful Dinners

-1The Lost Years: Chapter Three

Author's Note: Woo!! These chapters just keep coming, and coming! Enjoy. ) Leave me critiques! Want to imprrroovee..

Special thanks to Amy! Basically my Beta Reader I guess. And my niece! (Don't ask) Without you I would have made no sense at least four times. 3

And to Michelle (-GASP- Your name is on the internet!) You're pretty awesome. 3 Glad you liked my story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pink Razors and Stressful Dinners

"Ouch…" Tonks mumbled to herself. There was one thing, among many other things that didn't seem as significant at the moment, that she should not ever do. She should never, _ever _take a shower and shave her legs after a highly embarrassing moment when her mind was elsewhere. Somehow, she had managed to cut off nearly half of her fingernail while shaving her legs with the opposite arm, make at least a few gashes on each leg, and cut off part of her now vibrant red hair. How she managed to do all of that with one itsy bitsy pink razor she didn't know. Thank God she could easily grow her hair back and mend at least some of the wounds. Besides the fingernail anyway. She sighed after mending the gashes and leaned back against her cushy bed, covered in pink silk sheets.

Why on _earth _would she ever try to kiss Remus Lupin? Okay, well…she knew that already. He was just so friendly to her! His smile would easily win over even the most ferocious of dragons, and he was so mature! He really was wonderful. But why, why would she attempt a stunt like that today? It wasn't even a _real_ date, it wasn't even a date at all! She wondered if he would have even gone with her if she had told him that it actually would be a date. Nevertheless, it was a wonderful day. Besides the ending… she hoped that he hadn't actually noticed what she was going to do, had she not tripped and fallen. _Ugh! _She leaned back against the back of the bed. No, she was pretty sure he had noticed, even though he wasn't always extremely observant. How could she face him at dinner?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Tonks was gone Remus' headache had returned. He sat in the living room with his head in his hands. It was best with migraines not to think about too much, though he couldn't help it. He had so much to think about! How would Tonks react at dinner? It was obvious the poor girl was embarrassed by her fall. And what should he do? Try and comfort her? Pretend he had no idea what she was planning on doing anyway? Yes, that might work. Though, he wasn't a very good liar, and he was positive he couldn't pull it off. This shitty day turned blissful had become very confusing.

He couldn't help but think what it would have been like if she had completed her kiss. How her lips might feel against his own. Would there be warmth around them as he imagined there would be? Or long and passionate? Would it be soft and quick? He imagined it to be the latter, Tonks didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would even think to kiss someone on the first dat-, _meeting._ He sighed, frustrated, and shook his head. If they had kissed, he would have had to tell her that they couldn't be any more than just friends. It just couldn't work. He was too poor, too old, and too dangerous to her. And she was so careful, and so young, and so beautiful. They were complete opposite and opposites did not attract in the real world.

_Dinner_

A few hours later the members of the house were seated at their chairs as dinner was served. Remus was seated, and glancing around for Tonks. She didn't appear to be coming for dinner. He was both relieved and worried. Maybe she wasn't feeling well? He could bring her up dinner if she needed it. Poor thing. His face than seemed to light up when he heard a loud bang and the portrait of Mrs. Black start to scream.

"WRETCHED MUD-BLOODS!! NEVER IN MY LIFE…."

"Oh SHUT UP you old hag!"

Then there was a kick and another bang and some more screaming and yelling before a disheveled Tonks came back into the room. "Blasted portrait…" she muttered, glancing at the table for a seat. Of course with her luck the only open seat was right next to Remus. She mumbled something under her breathe and took the seat without a word. Instead, she decided to quickly load her plate with food and begin eating.

"Are you alright Nymphadora?" Remus asked, rather hesitantly. She didn't seem like she was a in a very good mood… she looked a little scary when she was angry.

"Hm? Yeah. Fine." Tonks mumbled, shifting in her seat and looking as if she was really concentrating on her food. She was trying not to let her feelings get the best of her, though it wasn't appearing to go extremely well. She was just frustrated. Though how would this ever be fixed if she didn't talk to Remus about it? "Hey Remus?" She asked him, turning to him. "Can we talk after dinner maybe?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." He said rather calmly, though he was slightly petrified on the inside. Talk about what? If it was the almost-kiss, he would rather not talk. He would rather just pretend that it never happened and continue making small talk and having not too much happen between himself and Tonks.

Dinner passed very quickly, it seemed that time always did when you were having fun…or when you weren't looking forward to the next event. And Remus was certainly not looking forward to talking with her. He got up hesitantly and followed Tonks outside the kitchen and then quietly passed the portrait and up the stairs. Then they entered Tonk's room, which made him wince and have to shade his eyes for a moment. She had obviously changed the room around. It certainly was…Tonksy. The walls had been changed to the brightest pink he had ever seen in his entire life, accompanied by pictures and portraits of sunny days. Everything was just, very _pink. _He had never seen inside of Tonk's room before, and maybe he was a little bit glad he hadn't. It was nearly blinding him! Especially with his headache. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh well you know…such and such." Tonks said with a sheepish smile and shrug of her narrow shoulders. "Like…you know. Pie…and dinner….and The Order…and….crackers, and earlier today?" She finally got out. Maybe he would forget about she said last if he was distracted by pie, which she tactfully said first.

"Oh. What about earlier?" Remus asked innocently, though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

_Oh Gosh Darn it. Maybe I should have said pie last? _"When we were coming home, before we got inside. You know, the part where I tried to kiss you and ended up with my butt on the ice and my face on the wall? Yeah. It's a little bit unforgettable I think."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle a little, though he did turn a bit pink. She had such a confidence and natural humorous side to her. Each day he found more ways that made her even more perfect than she already was. "Well…I'm glad you weren't hurt." That was a safe way to start out. Now how could he put this? "But…maybe we could just pretend it didn't happen at all? I had a lovely time with you today, as _friends." _He emphasized, smiling the best he could when he could see that Tonks seemed to pale, and look surprisingly disappointed. He wondered why on Earth she would be disappointed. It was likely that she could have anyone she wanted. Someone her own age, possibly someone who was not a werewolf. Someone that was good enough for her. "I think that would be better for the both of us. To go about our lives as they were before this afternoon."

"But…but why? I had such a nice time with you, and you said you had a good time too." She explained, sounding confused. She was. She didn't understand how it would be "better for the both of them" if they forgot about it. Maybe it was just another one of those lines to give someone a hint that they didn't think things would work out. Sayings like, "It isn't you, it's me." Just a load of crap is what it was. "I see now. You know…I expected you to be honest with me Remus!"

"What? What are you talking about Nymphadora?"

"I get it know, the whole thing! You're just not man enough to tell me to my face how you think I'm immature and too strange…and too inexperienced and too ugl-"

"For God's sake Tonks, you aren't ugly. And that's not what I mean I only-"

"You only what? Want to tell me _nicely _how I'm not good enough for you?"

Remus sighed, how on Earth was he supposed to explain this to her? "Believe me, it's the complete opposite. I'm sorry Nymphadora, I'm just not right for you."

"Damnit! Why not?" And with that she was determined that she would change his mind about her or at least make him wish he had never said any of these things to her. Pretend what never happened? Well alright, she would give him something to pretend about now. With those last and desperate thoughts she took a long step closer to him.

_What The-? Oh God No! She's going to slug me now. Stupid…stupid Remus._

What came next was shock to both and chaos and surprise, embarrassment, flushed faces and tightened muscles and then there was warmth. Tonks' deliberate and passionate antics before had been very misleading to the kiss, which was soft, and warm, and gentle. So unlike what Remus had thought was going to ensue.

_This is what a proper kiss feels like. This warmth, her lips are soft! _

_Hmm….I hope I had a breath mint before this. And he'd better not say anything about that either!_

The kiss seemed to last for hours upon hours, when in reality it was a mere ten seconds or less. But it left both breathless, not for fiery passionate kisses and harsh and cold embraces, but for the quiet, gentle and soft kisses which consumed their thoughts.

But no, no, no! This could not be happening. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. Now it would be so difficult to resist her temptations. But it was such a nice kiss, the most wonderful kiss he could ever imagine! But he didn't want to hurt her, and that was the most important of all.

Tonks, on the other hand, was completely satisfied and overjoyed with the kiss. It was absolutely perfect. Spontaneous and everything that she had hoped. He couldn't possibly refuse her now! He seemed to have enjoyed it just as much as she had.

"Uh…I have to go…brush my bed and go to teeth. B-Bye Nymphadora. Good night!" And with that he ran out of the room. Leaving a very disheveled and confused Tonks, though a very pleased one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: YAY. Remus and Tonks! How cute! And you know I had to throw some pie in there. )


	4. Let Downs and Transformations

-1The Lost Years: Chapter Four

Author's Note: Yay! Many thanks to all of the wonderful people that reviewed! D

I'm glad everyone liked it so far! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter too! I've been in such a writing mood lately! ) Well, here it is! Chapter Four!

And since Amy told me to, the pink razor finger cutting incident in Chapter Three was inspired by my own idiocy. P

And just to clear up where I'm going with this…I'm planning on the entire thing being around 20 chapters or so, going through the 7th book with an Epilogue. )

Thanks To Michelle who pointed out a bunch of typos and malfunctions in the plot! D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let Downs and Transformations

_Just Remain Calm Remus….Remain Calm. Brush my bed and go to teeth? What? Why would you say that? _Remus had gone quickly from Tonks' overly-girly room to his own, shaking his head and muttering while looking like an old fool the entire way. He shut his door, locked it for extra measures, and sat on his bed to think about what had just happened. So he had gotten what he wanted. A perfect kiss from Tonks that seemed to have come out of nowhere. And he _enjoyed it _so much! Though he couldn't be distracted by one moment of bliss. He had to remained focused. He couldn't see how he was going to reject her now. Apparently she liked him or something. Why, he didn't understand. He would have to ask her that the next day. It baffled him to no end. _Why on Earth would she choose me over the plenty of other men out there- No. Stop. No more of this nonsense. The question is, what do I do about it now?_

There were a multitude of things he could do about the "incident". He could forget it again and avoid Nymphadora completely, though he didn't think that would work out extremely well. He could accept that she liked him and maybe start an actual relationship with her. Ugh, he shouldn't even think that that. That wasn't even an option. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. There was no possible way that he could ever even date someone like her, knowing that he would have to break it off eventually to save her from himself. He sighed, lying back in his bed. Why must things like this be so difficult? Why couldn't he use magic for these types of things? There must be some spell out there that could tell him what he needed to do, what the solution was to this awful problem. Why couldn't life be that simple? He groaned, finding his migraine had returned. He got up, brushed his teeth, and not like his bed like he had said, and went to bed. He was exhausted and had decided that he would again try and talk to Tonks again tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La la la laaaaa…" Tonks was happily flitting about her room, singing loudly and very off-pitch. She didn't care, in fact, right now she didn't seem to have a care in the world! Finally something had gone right. She hadn't tripped or made a fool or herself in any way and had done something somewhat gracefully shockingly. She was overjoyed that everything had gone right, much better than she could have ever imagined! Remus was the one that was stuttering and making a fool (Although he wasn't a fool at all to her) of himself! It was so unlike him, though she did like the sort of power the kiss had over him. She giggled contently and flopped on her bed, releasing a blissful sigh. Now everything would be perfect. She could make things work with Remus now and actually have a nice relationship, and there was nothing that could stand in her way. Now if only she could go to bed at a decent hour…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning At Breakfast

"Morning Everyone!" Tonks exclaimed cheerfully to each person she saw on her way downstairs. She skipped care freely down the steps and to the kitchen, where, not surprisingly, she saw that Remus was already there making breakfast. "Hi Remus!" She said, plopping down at the table.

Oh No. Nymphadora was here already? He had hoped that she would have taken a little longer to get downstairs to breakfast, then he would more time to prepare himself for what had to be done. There was no one around, the rest of The Order were off on jobs or duties or quests elsewhere and it appeared that they were alone in the Kitchen. What perfect timing. He took a deep breath before turning around to face her. It nearly broke his heart to see her so happy, knowing what he was going to say to her. She looked more gorgeous than ever, as she did with every passing day, with her usual bright pink hair though he noticed a certain glow about her. Ugh…if only he didn't have to do this. Maybe they could become something? No. _No._ He had to stop dreaming and face reality. This was the only way, no matter if it hurt.

"Tonks?"

"Yesssssss Remus?" Tonks asked in a sing-song voice with a bright smile.

Remus winced, why did she have to be so difficult? And without even trying too! "I…" He sighed and sat down at the table beside her.

Uh Oh. This was _not _a good sign. What on Earth could Remus have to say now?

"I think it would be best if we forgot about last night as well."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Tonks asked, her face falling and paling dramatically at his words. How could he say such a thing?

"I'm sorry Nymphadora-"

"It's Tonks."

"…..but this just wouldn't work out between us. It isn't…"

"You, it's me right?" Tonks finished for him through gritted teeth.

"Yes but…" Remus sighed again and avoided eye-contact with her. "It's true. It just wouldn't work out. I'm far too old…too poor…and far too dangerous for you."

Tonks snorted, "Dangerous? Please! You wouldn't hurt a mouse!"

Remus forced a sad half-smile and shook his head, placing his hand gently on her's. "There's too much you don't know about me."

Tonks glanced down at their hands. What did that even mean? It was like he was trying to comfort her. Shelter her from the hurt of his words. Like his hand would just change everything. "Then why not give me the chance to learn?" She questioned and flipped her hand over so that it held his.

Remus gently took his hand back and stood up. "I'm sorry, it just can't happen."

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" Tonks snapped, though anyone could easily tell that it was just a cover to hide the sadness in her voice. She had been so happy! And she had adored Remus for so long. Why couldn't anything ever go right for her?"

"I'm not afraid of anything." Remus said, more roughly then he wanted to. "It just can't happen. I'm sorry." Again he avoided looking at her. He could sense the sadness in her voice and there was no possible way that he could do anything about it now. As much as he just wanted to apologize and swing her up into his arms. He couldn't.

"No you aren't. You aren't sorry!" Tonks scowled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well fine. If you don't want me around, you won't be seeing me. And if you want me to forget…well, I will! It wasn't that great anyway." With a huff she stood very quickly, nearly knocking over the table and walked to the door. She paused there and sighed, trying to regain her composure. She glanced over her shoulder briefly and down at the floor. "I'm not going to give up." She said quietly. She glanced back at Remus again, who was looking at the floor, and then walked out the door, tripping on her way down the hall.

Remus sighed and dropped into a chair, shaking his head. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. He wondered if there were anyway he could have done it better, If only… Though it was done now, and he couldn't take his words back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

It had been rather quiet lately. Tonks was busy fulfilling her duties as an Auror at the Ministry, while Remus had continued to search for a new job. He had been looking for two years with little success, and now that Umbridge had all of the regulations about werewolves all over the place it was nearly useless. It was the morning before the full moon, and Remus was packing up to go elsewhere. He would go to a woods far off, the place he always went. Far from people and towns, and most importantly, far from Nymphadora. He packed his things quickly, it was best to be gone before she got home from her Auror duties, that way she wouldn't get a chance to question him. He packed his things and stuck the vials with the potion Snape made him inside and put on his ragged coat, heading downstairs quickly. He walked hurriedly down the stairs and was pleased to see that no one was around and the door was in plain view. He swung it open. Yes! He had made it all that way through the stairs, thanks to his perfect planning, without seeing Nympha-

"Hello….Going somewhere?"

So…so close. "Oh Yes. Just for a little while. Now if you'd excuse me…"

"Oh…sure. Where are you going?" Tonks questioned, raising an eyebrow, though she stepped aside.

"Oh...you know. Just a few places. I'll only be gone a few days. Nothing special. No reason at all really, just a vacation."

A vacation, huh? Tonks knew full well that Remus did not have enough money to spend, let alone pay for a so called "vacation". Remus didn't even _like _vacations, he seemed as if he would rather sit around the house all day than actually do something! It was very suspicious. "Oh…I see. Well, bye."

"Goodbye Nymphadora."

"It's _Tonks_." She said, slightly irritated.

"Right, right. Well….goodbye!" With that Remus went down the stairs and down the sidewalk. He couldn't Apparate to where he was going. First, he didn't know the exact location, and Second, he didn't want the Ministry or anyone being able to trace his whereabouts. So he walked.

Tonks gave him a good start and began to slowly follow him. If he were going on a so-called "vacation" he would have just apparated. There was something extremely strange going on and she needed to know what that was. She continued following him stealthily, dodging behind someone each time he glanced around, until they reached a dark forest that seemed to have endless trees and land. _Why on Earth is Remus here? _She asked herself quizzically. This was very puzzling. She continually followed him until he finally stopped and she hid behind a very large boulder a suitable distance away from him.

Remus set down his bags and sighed. He took out a vial and drank it, then put the bottle away. He set his things down on top of a fallen tree branch and sat on the ground, his head in his hands. He groaned, he hated this time of the month. Sure, he had grown used to it over the years, but he hated it nonetheless. He had to be away from his friends, when he had friends around, and all that he enjoyed. And it was painful. That was one thing that would never change. The transformations were excruciatingly painful and took sometimes over three quarters of an hour to complete. He shuddered at the thought. Maybe tonight it would be less painful, and he would be less bloodthirsty and no one would get hurt. He could only hope.

What was that strange bottle? And why was Remus in the middle of the woods? She wanted to walk up to him and confront him about his lies, though she wanted to wait and see what happened first. She pondered the possibilities. Maybe….maybe this was a meeting spot for some secret group of people? Maybe he was meeting a secret lover! Yes, that had to be it. Her face fell and she pouted, then everything would make so much sense.

Remus stared up at the sky, waiting and preparing himself for the full moon to come into view. The sun had set and the moon was rising, and he could feel the change coming, coming quickly. He let out a pained howl, dropping his head down as the full moon rose overhead. He whimpered and whined loudly, clutching his hair and writhing on the ground. He shook and trembled as his flesh morphed into layers of thick, dark fur and his teeth grew into sharp fangs. His nose and mouth elongated into a wolves' muzzle. His hands and feet grew pads and turned to pause. This creature was no longer Remus Lupin. In his place was a muscled and ferocious lycan instead.

Tonks couldn't even begin to fathom what had just happened. Had her eyes deceived her? Was this a cruel prank to deceive her? An illusion? A trick? Anything but the reality! Precious, sweet Remus…a werewolf? Oh no…no! It all made sense now. _"…and far too dangerous." _It made sense! Was he bloodthirsty and cruel like she had often heard werewolves were? Was he dangerous? Would he find her? Was he still even Remus? Her breaths grew quick and shallow and she held onto the boulder as if it were her lifeline. This all was just too unreal!

The werewolf threw back his head and howled at sky. He rose to two legs and then crashed to the ground with a cruel snarl. He could smell something. The scent was strong and close. It was the scent of a woman, that much he could tell. A very frightened woman. A wolfish sneer emerged on his muzzle. Fresh meat.

Tonks remained where she was, she closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm herself down. Was it true that animals could smell fear? No, Remus wasn't an animal. This was still him, she couldn't get herself worked up. Remus wouldn't hurt her, not purposefully. She took a last deep breathe and remained still, though she kept a firm hand on her pocket. She didn't want to hurt him. Would she risk hurting him if her life depended on it?

The wolf moved skillfully through the forest. The scent was sweet smelling and pure, inviting and growing stronger. The wolf could not resist such temptation. His pace quickened and he rounded the corner with a snarl to come face to face with his latest victim. A human. He could smell her fear and her worry, and he would take advantage of that fear.

Tonks gasped at the site of him up close and the fear had returned just as quickly as it had left. "R-Remus?"

The werewolf seemed to be amused by this. His human "counterpart" he despised that weak, sniveling, worthless excuse of a human. The wolf lifted his front claws up to rest on the boulder behind Tonks and snap at her neck. She shrieked and dodged, though the wolf managed to graze part of her cheek.

Tonks gasped and tried her best to crawl away from him, though before she had the chance to the wolf snatched her up by a large claw and jerked her back. The wolf enjoyed playing with his food. It took up time after all, and it gave him something _fun _to do.

Tonks' eyes quickly filled with tears and her eyes overflowed with them. What was happening? There had to be Remus somewhere in there! Somewhere behind the beast, he had to be in there! "R-Remus…please!" She begged, clinging to the wolves' front "leg" desperately. She searched his eyes and tried to find him somewhere, though all she could see was the wolves' eyes. Cold, piecing golden eyes. She looked again, there! She saw it. There was a glimpse of warmth there, just a flash only for a moment. She saw it! "Remus…Remus please! Let me go." She whimpered, clinging to the wolf and staring into his eyes.

The wolf stared at her quizzically. What? What was this. For a moment he had felt Remus take over, for a minute he felt sympathy and a strange liking for this girl. Why, he didn't know. Instead of letting her go, the wolf held to her tighter with a fierce growl, rising onto his back legs. He held onto her by one strong, beast like claw and walked to the place he had been before. He sat then, much like a common household dog and hesitantly set her down in front of him.

Tonks' first instinct was to run, run for her life and forget about this. She remained calm and stayed in one place. Instead of running, she put out a hand timidly and caressed the top of the wolf's head. The wolf melted under her touch and his ears laid back against his head. Obviously, the wolf was not at all accustomed to being pet. He did seem to enjoy it though! Tonks smiled, feeling much more at ease. She no longer saw the cruelty of the wolf, but a mixture of the beast overtaken by Remus' soft gaze. She stroked behind the ears of the wolf and he rolled over onto his back with a loud thump, wagging his tail. Tonks giggled and pat his stomach, shaking her head. Why, when he was calm he was no more than a little puppy!

The night rolled on until both the wolf and Tonk's were exhausted. Tonks laid down to rest near the fallen tree branch with Remus' things and curled up.

After hunting down a few dear, the wolf returned, a rabbit in his jaw. He grunted slightly and laid it on the rock near Tonks as an offering for her. Seeing that the girl was asleep he laid down beside her, snuggling up against her and enjoying the warmth. This had been a good night after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

The Sun rose the net morning and Remus had returned to his human form. He groaned and rolled over, only to bump into something there. _What The…_ He opened his eyes, coming face to face with a blissfully sleeping Tonks. His eyes widened with fear as he saw the large gash on her cheek, which hadn't quite healed yet. His eyes drifted to the rabbit offering left nearby and back to her. How did she get her? Had she followed him? How much had she seen? Had her hurt her badly? First there was anger at her for following him here, then embarrassment because she had seen him at his worst. This was followed by relief, because she was alive and apparently had escaped with nothing but a scratch. But how? How had she managed to stay alive? She must have some sort of power over the wolf! That had to be it. No one else had ever escaped more than an hour with the wolf, let alone an entire night! And only a scratch! It was baffling.

Remus reached over and grasped his bag and quickly dressed in suitable clothing. His old clothes were ripped and completely ruined. He hastily moved the rabbit some place else and came to sit beside Tonks again. He didn't want to wake her, though he must know answers. He shook her shoulders lightly. "Nymphadora?"

"Yeah Yeah Mom…I'll get up a minute." She mumbled, rolling over.

Why must she always be so incredibly difficult? "Nymphadora please, it's Remus. Wake up."

"Hmmm…oh…fine." Tonks said, yawning and sitting up. She glanced around and frowned. She looked puzzled at Remus. What was he doing in her room? She raised an eyebrow and thought a moment until she remembered the previous nights events. Had it all been a dream? Apparently not..

"Are you hurt very badly?" Remus asked softly, motioning to her cheek.

"Oh…no. It hurt t first. But it's not too bad. I'm sure I can heal it." She insisted with a light shrug, as if getting mauled by a werewolf was an everyday occurrence.

"Why did you follow me here? And how…how did you make it…how are you alive?" He asked, tenderly touching her other cheek.

"Well…it's just…I was worried about you. And you're a terrible liar you know." She said with a light smile. "I don't know how I made it here. All I know is that you saved me somehow. Somehow…somehow the wolf changed. I could see you in _his _eyes."

No. That was impossible. There was no possible way that he could have overtaken the wolf. The wolf was always in control. He frowned at her and shook his head. "I don't think so. If you had, it would have only been for a second or two."

"It was! But I saw it. Something happened. I'm sure of it." She said stubbornly.

Remus took a deep breathe and dropped his hand from her cheek. "If you had been hurt…I couldn't ever forgive myself. You shouldn't have followed me here." He said sternly, taking on a protective tone.

"I know I shouldn't have. But I did. And I'm not afraid anymore. I know it's you inside of there. And the wolf didn't hurt me. Maybe now we don't have to forget. Maybe now we-"

"No. Don't even say it. I'm far too dangerous for you." He said quickly, shaking his head continuously. "And you deserve much better."

"But I want-!"

"No." He said, stopping her mid-sentence again. "You're going to apparate back to Grimmauld Place right now and you are not ever, ever going to follow me again. Do you understand me?"

"….Yes" Tonks said, sounding defeated.. She stood quietly and gathered up her things.

"Good. Now take your things and go. I'll…I'll see you later tomorrow at the manor." He said, staring down at the ground. He sighed and quieted for a moment before saying, "If there ever was anyone who could tame a beast…it's you… Dora."

Tonks smiled back at him and then looked back at the ground. "When you change your mind about us, come find me. Alright?"

"I won't change my mind, Nymphadora…"

"It's _Tonks_!"

"……I won't change my mind, _Dora."_

Tonks sighed and shook her head. She pulled out her wand and murmured something under her breathe before disappearing.

Remus smiled softly, looking at the ground. He glanced back up at where she had disappeared. "I love you Dora." He mumbled to no one. No one but himself would ever hear those words. And that was the way it should be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Whoa! -imitates Biology teacher- (Don't ask) Action packed/fluffy goodness! Leave me a review! Flame it, tell me how much you love it, tell me anything! D


	5. Woeful Goodbyes and Black Dogs

-1The Lost Years: Chapter Five

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter Five! Excuse any typos…errors or silly mistakes in this chapter or the previous one. They are a result of my Beta PICKING OUT PAINT SAMPLES WHEN SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE READING.

-ahem-

Just kidding. )

But still excuse the dumb typos.

Onwards!

P.S: To clear up any confusion this is during the 5th book. Somewhere. And it will continue through the 6th and 7th books. )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woeful Goodbyes And Black Dogs .

It had been nearly a week since Tonks had last seen Remus. He hadn't been at Grimmauld place, he hadn't sent her a message of his whereabouts by owl, nothing. Where was he? And why wouldn't he even bother to contact her? It was unfair! After such a woeful goodbye, and now this? He had told her that he would come back. He told her that he would! It was so upsetting. She busied herself with work at the Ministry and went on with her life and every day she came home she expected to see Remus there, eagerly awaiting her return. Each day she got her hopes up and each day they were crushed. Each day something even more peculiar occurred. Her hair was now a very light shade of pink instead of the bright pink it had been before! Each day she changed it back to its original bubbly pink color and by the end of the day it would be just as pale and boring as before. It was becoming harder and harder to change the color back every morning. She hadn't ever heard of a Metamorphagus losing their powers! Perhaps she would be the first one. Oh, she wished Remus would come back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf was out of control. The next night of the full moon, since full moons often lasted for one to three days, the transformation had come quicker than it had ever happened before. The wolf was confused as to where his pink haired playmate had gone of to and wrecked havoc in the forest trampling bushes and trees and stumps to find her. It was impossible. The wolf then tried to visit the nearest town. Maybe the pink haired girl was there? Obviously, she wasn't and some muggles had seen the wolf. Fortunately, the wolf had enough sense to walk on all four paws and run back to the forest. He occupied himself with hunting other small animals, though it wasn't the same as being with the girl. That had been the last full moon of the month and Remus was still recovering from those events. He had been roaming nearby towns aimlessly, besides the one he had visited in his wolf form, looking for something to do and thinking. He wanted to contact Dora and tell her that he was alright, and that he would likely be home in another week or so but…it was always too late, or too inconvenient, or he just didn't feel like being questioned. He had held off contacting her for so long that if he did it now than she would just be angry with him for not writing her sooner. He sighed. This was all so complicated and there was so much he still had to do! So much he had to think about… He decided he had to see Dora soon. He would leave his wonderings behind tonight and pray that she forgave him for not telling her of his whereabouts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken Remus days to get back, he kept losing his nerve and having to restart multiple times. By the time he reached Grimmauld Place it had been two weeks since he had last seen Nymphadora. He prayed she wasn't too angry with him. He prayed more that she wasn't home at this moment. He walked inside quietly, carrying his things and walked upstairs to his room. _Almost there….just a few more steps to go. _

"Moony! Running off with out telling your best mate, hmm?"

_So…so close. _"Oh….well Padfoot, I wouldn't want to be a bother. Besides, you know you couldn't come anyway." Remus said, stealthily trying to make his way closer to his room.

"Apparently you didn't tell someone else either." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Like who?" Remus asked daftly.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "You never were extremely observant!" He said with a chuckle and motioned to Tonks' rooms. "She's been worried since you left! Moping about and such, the poor girl."

"Oh…you mean Nymphadora." Remus said with a sigh. He didn't want her to mope, though he couldn't possibly be that important to her. It would be best if she could just forget about him and get on with her life. Find someone new…no matter how much it might hurt him.

"Yeah, Tonks." Sirius corrected. He had always been fond of his second cousin. They were much closer than he was with any of his other relatives, besides Andromeda, and he didn't like to see her hurt. In fact, when they were younger he often babysat Tonks for Andromeda and had his friends, Remus among them, over. She was always such a hassle to keep up with, especially as a child! She would be running around the house, interrupting conversations, breaking things (Of course), and for some peculiar reason always wanted to sit near Remus. "What are you going to do about it?" He asked, leaning against the hallway wall behind him.

Remus sighed and shrugged. "Nothing. It's better now than later that she realize and accepts that we can't be together." He said, shaking his head. "It's only for the best."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know…she seems heartbroken and I doubt you've even told her this yet."

"Well…not quite. Maybe she'll just get the idea that it can't work out-"

"Er…bad idea mate, it won't work. She's too stubborn and far to persistent for that."

"You think? Oh, well…what do I do? You should know. You're her cousin."

"Why don't you just take the chance? She's obviously very fond of you,, somehow…" Sirius said with a chuckle, teasing his old friend.

"This isn't funny Sirius!" Remus said, slightly frustrated with Sirius' joking manner. Though he supposed he couldn't help it. Not with being locked up inside all day, every day. It must be dreadfully boring. "I'm going to bed." Remus muttered and headed to his room. He shut and locked the door, put his things down and went to bed.

Moments later Tonks walked inside and yawned, going to her room. "Hello Sirius…Goodbye Sirius." She said as she passed him, waving her hand weakly at him. It had been a very long day at work.

"Looks like old Remus is back."

Tonk's face lit up and her hair went from the pale pink straight back to the bubbly pink before as she heard the news. "Really? When did he get here? Is he still awake? What did he say? He isn't hurt is he?" She asked quickly, full of questions. She knew she should be angry at him for not coming home soon enough, and she was angry, but her relief greatly outweighed her bitter thoughts.

"He seems perfectly fine to me. But uh…oh, never mind." Sirius said, attempting to walk back to his own room.

"What did he say?"

"Oh…not much really. He was just tired, wanted to get to bed."

"Sirius! Come on…you know something. Please tell me?" She asked, giving him the cutest pout she could possibly muster.

"Sorry Tonksy, not working."

"Oh Damn it! Just tell me, will you?" She demanded with a scowl.

"Geeze! Fine, fine. But you aren't going to like it…"

"Why? What did he say? About me?" She asked, her face falling with disappointment.

"He's worried about you, he doesn't want to hurt you…so don't expect him to say too much to you."

"What? Oh…He's so frustrating! Each time I tell him that I want him, and I don't care about his werewolf side…who actually _likes me _anyway!…Anyway…every time he just keeps on saying he's 'Too old…too poor and too dangerous' Do I look like I give a damn? Seriously, pardon the pun, I don't get it! He's so strange! He doesn't want to hurt me but how is this not hurting me? He's SUCH AN IDIOT for a smart person. It's like he's not even thinking! It's like he's just totally and completely empty headed and-"

_Oh Goodness, was this ever going to end? She always did have problems with going on about things…Just smile and nod Sirius, smile and nod._

"Like a….like a pumpkin! That's it! He's an empty-headed, no good, scaredy cat, old man pumpkin head! Aghhhh!" And with that plus a few loudly said curse words Tonks had managed to walk to her room, slam the door and trip over something in her bedroom. This was accompanied by more screams and curse words along with some more bangs, more curse words, and a last scream of frustration before silence, a sign she had either tripped and knocked herself into a concussion, or gone to sleep.

Ah….He did love his cousin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Leave me a Review Please! It Motivates me to write faster. ;D


End file.
